


Son of a - !

by katnor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Flirting, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, jealous Lan WangJi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Viktor is not happy with the dude in the ponytail making a move on his fiancé. Not at all.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Son of a - !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacecadetrumraket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetrumraket/gifts).



Yuuri Katsuki was not the most perceptive person in the world. He was usually oblivious to people flirting with him, and had little to no chill in general. His Russian fiancé was fairly good at spotting flirting though. Right now Viktor was very aware of the young man with the high ponytail tied off with a red ribbon. He was definitely doing it. Flirting with _his_ Yuuri! Viktor glared at the perpetrator. How dare he? 

After seething quietly for a while, he noticed another young man with long, dark hair, staring avidly at Yuuri and the ponytailed jerk with a stern expression on his face. The man was all dressed in white, and... was that a _headband_? Viktor shook his head minutely. Where did the guy come from, the eighties?

He went back to observing his Yuuri and the longhaired punk-ass who was very obviously making a move on him. His eyes narrowed when the stranger put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and threw his head back and laughed at something the Japanese man said. Yuuri blinked, looking surprised and a little taken aback at the familiarity, but he didn’t pull away. Viktor growled.

So did, he was surprised to notice, the man with the headband. His face was still almost devoid of expression, but there was a glint in his eyes that promised mayhem. 

Viktor turned his attention back to his fiancé and the longhaired twat that still had his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. He was grinning happily (looking rather foolish, Viktor thought) and listening to something Yuuri was saying. Yuuri was really getting rather enthusiastic about whatever it was he was telling the guy, and Viktor was dying to hear what they were discussing, when the man with the ponytail suddenly shook his head rapidly and started waving his hands in the air, a stream of words spilling from his lips. Yuuri’s eyes grew huge and shocked, and he backed away from the stranger with a look that Viktor thought would normally be reserved for serial killers and alien monsters. 

At that exact moment, headband guy stepped in. In the blink of an eye he was beside the ponytail prat, putting a hand on his neck and squeezing lightly, eyes narrowed and stern. His voice was low enough Viktor couldn’t make out the words, but their effect on the flirtatious man was instantaneous. The man who had the audacity to hit on his Yuuri bowed his head in submission, a blush rising in his cheeks, and nodded meekly. The man with the headband put a large hand on his waist and steered him towards the car park on the other side of the street without glancing back.

Viktor hurried over to Yuuri, wondering what in the name of all skating deities the stranger had said to elicit such a reaction in his fiancé. Yuuri stared at him with distress in his eyes.

”He... he said he didn’t like dogs?! Who doesn’t like dogs???” Yuuri was almost in tears. ”Dogs are better than humans, we don’t deserve dogs, and he says he doesn’t like them?” 

”Monstrous!” Viktor agreed. He was very happy to be rid of the flirtatious jerk and his unsmiling companion. He was honest enough to admit to himself that he was jealous, even if he knew Yuuri would never step out on him. 

That night, as he worked Yuuri towards his fourth orgasm, he couldn’t help a feeling of triumph when Yuuri’s voice grew so hoarse from screaming, he could only sob:

”Vi-hi-tyaaaaaaa...” 

No longhaired dog-hating twats would ever get to hear his beautiful lover make a sound like that!

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little thing is a birthday present for a wonderful friend, an enabler, fangirl and co-squee-er! (or was that cos-queer?) Sanna, happy birthday and until we meet again, hugs and kisses at a distance!


End file.
